better
by Simsa1
Summary: skye gets carsick while driving to a mission location. This mission involved Ward and Skye going undercover as a married couple to reveal why couples are going missing. Readers prompts are greatly appreciated :P Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Better:

They had been on the freeway for more than two hours, driving to who knows where. The location was classified however she would find out eventually. Ward had one hand gripping the steering wheel between his thumb and forefinger, the other resting at the base of the wheel. While Skye fiddles with the radio - it was their unspoken deal, he drove and she was DJ.

As Ward drove them further and further in whatever direction they were heading, Skye read over the mission file, reminding herself of what they were heading into.

The mission Brief was simple, she and Ward were to travel to a small town (with a classified name) to determine the reason that individuals who visited never ended up going home. They simply took up residence. It was quite peculiar as Simmons had put it.

Skye, suddenly overcome by a wave or car sickness groaned whilst she placed the file in her lap and closed her eyes leaning her head back against the headrest, taking big deep breaths. The sudden change of Skye's demeanour caught Wards attention. His hand once resting on the steering wheel came to rest on her mid thigh, a glance at her was filled with concern. 'Hey, you ok?' He explored. She let out another deep breath and smiled a little with her response 'ha, hm, not really. I knew I shouldn't read in the car, I always get car sick.' Understanding crossed his face and he have her leg a light squeeze. 'Keep breathing deeply. Do you want to stop?' He offered. 'Do we have time?' She questioned. 'Skye, we can make time. If you aren't well then we should stop. I will pull over at the next exit.' She smiled and muttered a Thank you as she closed her eyes again trying to block out the road and fight the nausea that was threatening to make her quite ill.

Ward, true to his word pulled over after he steered the car expertly off the freeway. Skye opened her eyes once the car had stopped and ward was already walking around to her side, opening her door to help her out. Which was good because she really didn't think she could move on her own. His arm was around her waist walking her away from the car to a seat in the park that the appeared to have stopped in. Sitting her down, ward instructed her to put her head between her legs as he, now kneeling in front of her rubbed her back. Skye began to feel better, the fresh crisp air was helping but not enough for her to get into the car and continue to drive for who knew how much longer. Ward began to sense this and rose to join her on the bench pulling her hair back from her face and wrapping it up, holding it away from her neck and face. He resumed the gentle rubbing of her back as she continues to breath to help her head and stomach stop spinning.

When they had been sitting there for around 15mins Skye rose her head from in between her legs and turned to face Ward. 'You feel better now?' He asked. 'Yeah, much. Thanks.' She smiled and rose to her feet taking wards hands in hers and lead him back to the car to continue their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at their hotel, Skye and Ward began to unload the car. They brought in their bags and Skye was beginning to realise the reality of the mission. Yeah, she knew that she would be sharing a bed with her S.O. but seeing the lone queen bed, sitting in the middle of the small dank room with its flowery duvet was like a slap in the face from reality.

Ward, who had just walked into the room with the final bag over his shoulder caught Skye staring at the bed, not noticing he had returned. 'Skye? It's called a bed, you sleep in it' he mocked. 'Ahh yeah Ward, I know' she replied in a defensive tone. Her voice then softened and her posture sunk, 'I just, the mission, it just became very real. I mean we have to pretend to be married! We don't even get along!' Skye exclaimed.

'Keep your voice down, Skye, you will blow our cover before we even meet anyone' Ward retorted.

Turning and sinking down onto the mattress Skye conceded. Grant knew Skye was freaked out, but he just didn't know what to do?

_**Let me know how you think Ward should approach this situation?**_

_**\- kind words?**_

_**\- actions?**_

_**...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Joining Skye on the bed, Ward placed his hand on her knee. 'Look, Skye, i know this is hard. Heck, I suck with people, but you, you have phenomenal social skills.' Skye shrugged her shoulders, not accepting the truth Ward was presenting. 'Skye' he implored, you managed to join a team of the best SHIELD agents and become a real part of the team. And you know, we are friends. We may fight but that isn't always a bad thing' concluded Grant, his hand now having moved to take hers in his.

Skye raised her head and looked at him, breathing deeply she nodded her head. 'Lets do this then, i mean it's not like we could back out now, but i think i can do this, with you.' Quickly changing the subject to avoid anything more emotional Skye laughed and suggested 'imagine if i had to go undercover with Fitz!'

Ward, who was confused by her sudden outburst of laughter simply stated 'that would never be the case. Fitz isn't field ready therefore is not a candidate for this mission.' Skye rolled her eyes and shook her head with a hint of a smile playing on her lips 'oh robot, sometimes you are just a real treat.'

_**Hope you liked this short snippet. Thanks to Livia6269 for the suggestions.**_

_**What will happen next comment/review with some prompts please :D**_

_**Thanks :P **_


End file.
